


Beta

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared needs his meds to hide his true identity. This is what happens on the day he doesn't find them and gets locked up with his partner. Who's a very strong alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 4 of wishlist_fic on LJ
> 
> original prompt: Sam/Jared is a Beta, he has heats and self lubricates, etc. He wants to be a cop (or something), but much like women up until the turn of the century, society doesn't allow Beta's to have jobs. Sam's big enough that he can pass for an Alpha, and due to recent advances in medicine there are drugs you can take to suppress the heat cycle for awhile. So Sam goes through the academy but when he gets assigned to a precinct, and meets his partner/mentor, Dean figures out that he's a Beta. Dean promises to keep Sam's secret, (maybe black mails him) but only if Sam gets off the drugs, and he has to stay with Dean so during his heats, when Beta's are normally kept apart.
> 
> Protective, Dom Dean, and Sam going wild with the first full heat he's had in years.
> 
> note: wow, first time I tried to write a werewolf!AU, and I'm not really sure how it turned out. Hope you like it anyway! :)

"Jared!"

Jared clenched his teeth, rummaging through his duffel. His hands were already shaking and he started sweating, not bad, there was still plenty of time, but he would have trouble to hide it and he couldn't afford that.

"Jared, goddamnit!" Jensen's voice cut through to him, his partner finally around the corner.

"I can't find my pills," Jared mumbled, panic rising slowly.

Jensen groaned, banging his head against the door. "God, one might think you're a whiney little beta, Jay. It's just thyroid meds, man. You're not gonna die if you skip one dose." He patted his shoulder. "Come on, Detective. Work to do, criminals to catch."

\--//--

"Don't move, it's too fucking small in here."

Jensen's hot breath was tickling Jared's neck and Jared nodded shortly, biting down on his lip.

This was it. Jared pressed his eyes closed, desperately fighting the tears stinging behind the lids. Heat was pooling in his belly, the Heat, ready to spread, ready to take him over, take him apart.

He was far more scared of the chemicals firing through him than the three criminals on the other side of the door, armed to their teeth and ready to kill.

It should have been a routine job. A robbery. Not three of the most-wanted fucking cop-killers in the state.

They got caught fast and never stood a chance. Five hours later, they were still locked into a small cabinet, only kept alive to lure more cops into the area.

Nothing of that mattered to Jared.

His pulse was racing already. It was only a matter of seconds until Jensen would find out. Minutes until the whole block would smell it.

Jensen groaned behind him, a deeper groan, different.

Oh God.

"You're not an alpha." Soft words, laced with surprise.

Jared couldn't even feel his tongue inside his mouth anymore. "Beta," was the only word he could whisper, his throat clenching.

He was losing it.

Jensen's inner wolf would start to respond quickly, alpha to beta, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. Jared felt Jensen pressed up against him, his whole body hard and taut like a string.

Ready to snap. Ready to take him.

Jared groaned at the thought.

"Why?" Jensen mumbled the word into Jared's neck, his lips grazing the skin just underneath the hairline and Jared gripped the wall tighter.

Jensen pressed in and Jared couldn't help but press back, move against Jensen's groin.

"Why?" Jensen groaned again, as if he wasn't able to form full sentences anymore.

Jared took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. But the hunger was strong, stronger than he remembered, and the anticipation mixed with anxiety.

"Wanted to be a cop," Jared pressed the words out, rocking back into Jensen's body without meaning to. "Taking meds. Been suppressing the cycle since I can think."

"Goddamnit," Jensen cursed, "your first heat in years?"

"Yeah."

And it was bad. The wolf inside Jared was on the edge already, about to take over, ready to be what he was born to, and Jared was holding on with all his strength, trying to keep it together.

It was a battle he would lose. Sooner or later the wolf would be too strong and Jensen so close was only making it worse. A true alpha. Powerful and strong and someone Jared already...

"God, I can smell you, Jared," Jensen interrupted his thoughts.

"They will, too." Jared glanced at the door, a faint light shining under it.

Just a matter of time.

Jensen froze. "All alphas," he said, a notion of starting fear swinging in his words.

"Plus three police cars outside, nine more alphas." Jared swallowed heavily, only half caring about what they would do to him once they started noticing his scent.

"You can smell them?" Jensen asked, the possessiveness in his voice turning Jared's inside, the blood pulsing in his groin.

"They're gonna rip me apart," Jared breathed.

"Fuck!" Jensen cursed as more sirens howled through the night. More backup. More police cars. More alphas.

Jensen stilled behind him, his ragged breathing filling the air, his body pulsing against Jared's. Then he moved forward, one hand gripping Jared's hair, pulling his head back, too gentle, too slow.

Jared whined low in his throat. "Please," his whispered, the words swallowed by his own harsh breathing.

"Did you mean it?" Jensen whispered into his ear and Jared couldn't help but shudder, his whole body rippling.

"What?"

"Remember the game night?" Jensen kept talking, every word a sweet torture to Jared, spiking his lust until he was sure he was going crazy with it. "You were so drunk off your ass, I had to carry you home?"

Jared nodded shakily.

"You," Jensen said, his tongue grazing the shell of Jared's ear, and Jared's knees gave in, the only thing keeping him upright was Jensen pressing into him. "That night you said you wished you could be my beta."

Jared's mind was hazy with lust, Jensen's words only slowly filtering through.

"Did you mean it?" Jensen asked again. "I need to know, Jared," he added, his voice nothing but desperate now and it woke Jared up enough to think. Enough to answer.

"Yes," he whispered. "Yes, God, yes." It was easy to tell the truth now, easy to spill the last of his secrets when his most precious one already lay bare.

"Yes, please," Jared whispered.

And finally Jensen moved, moved against him, using his whole body to push, to rub, to take a sweet first taste of what would all be his. If Jared ever made it out of here alive.

And then Jared howled, loud and for everyone to hear, as Jensen sank his teeth into Jared's neck, marking him, claiming him, making him his own.

"Ready to fight?" His voice rumbled through the small cabinet, cutting through Jared's haze.

"Yeah," Jared answered his mate, the sound of three criminals coming closer, and a horde of alphas on the other side of the door.


End file.
